


The Robber

by Ashling



Category: Django Unchained (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon, Shooting, ugh I love it so much when married people flirt!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/pseuds/Ashling
Relationships: Django Freeman/Broomhilda Von Shaft
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Robber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



The robber fell to the ground with a thud, and from far across the field, Hildy lowered her rifle. Django made sure that the robber was dead, then mounted his horse and galloped over.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a sharpshooter?” he said.

“I’m no sharpshooter, I just know how to aim.”

“You’re better than Annie Oakley, as far as I’m concerned. I was sure I was a goner. Seriously, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh...” Hildy shrugged, then smiled sweetly. “You’re so cute when you’re trying to teach me things, I couldn’t bring myself to stop you.”


End file.
